


A Song for a Winter's Night

by DesertWillow



Series: Dragon Age Meme Fills [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertWillow/pseuds/DesertWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Minifill. Request for Cullen and the Inquisitor and some pillow talk. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song for a Winter's Night

“Andraste’s tits that cold!”

“Did you just profane Andraste’s name? I don’t think I’ve ever heard the my chantry raised commander use such language…”

“Well you’ll hear some again if you stick those icicles you call feet on me again.”

“You know, my chambers are much warmer. Probably because it lacks a giant hole in the roof.”

“Mmm… yes, I’ve been meaning to get to that.” His voice was getting drowsy. Their… exertions finally catching up to him. Even so, he was still lightly playing with her hair, finally down from her intricate braid. “Maker, I love your hair. I love that I only get to see it when we’re like this. Maker, I just love you. All of you.” He placed a kiss on her brow over her vallaslin.

“I love you too.” She reached down and pulled the blankets over them and despite his earlier outburst, wrapped a leg around his. Here they were safe, wrapped up in each other. Here the world couldn’t touch them.

Except maybe for the snow that was starting to fall through the ceiling.

“By the Creators… Alright, get dressed. We’re sleeping in my room tonight.”


End file.
